To a person or wearer of footwear, it is commonly preferred that the footwear be comfortable and appealing. Typically, this is not a problem to a wearer of flat bottom shoes—most people can find an article of footwear that is at least comfortable and appealing to the person wearing the footwear. Unfortunately, as the footwear becomes appealing or dressier, for example—the heel of the footwear increasing in elevation as in womens' high heel footwear, the comfort declines drastically. Time and time again, high heel shoes fail to provide comfort to the wearer; additionally failing to provide other important factors such as the distribution of pressure of the wearer's foot and supporting the same while ensuring the foot stays odorless, fresh and dry.
Accordingly, needs exist for improved insole systems for use with footwear, and in particular for use with womens' high heeled shoes. It is to the provision of a footwear insole system meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.